dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Ganjona, the Raging Annihilator
Ganjona, the Raging Annihilator is a Necro Sentinel from Nocturna. Revelation Ganjona is the last Hero made for "End of Everything". Weapons Ganjona's default weapons are the Solid Gauntlets. Base Stats Lore Ganjona is not a fan of beauty. All she cares about is being the toughest of the tough. She lets nothing overwhelm her. She keeps a beautiful form by hard work and deep training. When the Darkspore arrived on Nocturna, she began to strike at them with her power. This nearly costed her life, as the Darkspore were extremely powerful. Bleeding and scarred in places that cannot be publicly visible and extremely ravaged, Ganjona requested the help of Crogenitor Ingto to fix her up. Ingto genetically repaired her, and increased her overall power and strength. Ganjona was finally able to fight in her ultimate test of power and strength. It seemed that nothing could ever stop her now. Appearance Ganjona looks like as if several Heroes from the original game were all mixed together. Her face resembles Skar's. She has 3 legs like Revenant. She is very masculine, like Magnos. Her limbs are insect-like, similar to Arakna. She also shares a few other features with Andromeda. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Ganjona Alpha. Basic Attack: Hard Punch Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 1.0 seconds Cast Type: Instant Ganjona throws a crippling punch that deals damage to the enemy. Unique Ability: Seductive Strangle Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 23 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (9 seconds) Power Cost: 24 Ganjona seductively walks toward an enemy, forcing it to stop attacking and walk toward her. When she is close to the target, she will strangle the enemy for 5 seconds. The enemy cannot act while strangled. Squad Ability: Extreme Howl Range: 7 meters Cooldown: 28 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 The user lets out a piercing howl. Nearby enemies are Terrified, and the user becomes 50% resistant to damage for 10 seconds. Modifiers *'Ganjona's Extreme Howl: Doubles the range of the ability, but reduces the length of the Damage Resistance. ' (Saenrex's Affix) *'Ganjona's Extreme Howl: User is immune to damage, but the Howl only knocks back nearby enemies. ' (Latlevy's Affix) Passive Ability: Muscled Carapace Ganjona's thick skin and muscles allow her to absorb the energy of attacks she takes from enemies. She will take 5% less damage for every 10% of health lost. Overdrive Ganjona will take 5% less damage for every 5% of health lost. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Hallucinating Strike Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Ganjona creates a burst of energy that damages all enemies in the blast, and disrupts their aim for 60 seconds. Beta - Life-Force Siphon Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Soul Link Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Delta - Phantom Charge Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Gallery CRE_Ganjona, The Raging Annihilator-0f5c363c_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Ganjona, The Raging Annihilator-0f5c363d_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Ganjona, The Raging Annihilator-0f5c363e_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Ganjona, The Raging Annihilator-0f5d2d04_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Ganjona's name is the Japanese Phonetic word 頑丈な, meaning "Sturdy". Category:Darkspore Category:Necro Category:Nocturna Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels Category:End Heroes